


later on, we'll conspire

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are at a party for their anniversary and enjoy the ginger-spiked drinks available.





	later on, we'll conspire

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Four of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “ginger.”

The Doctor pulled Rose back against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face into her shoulder with a happy hum.

“You’re actually properly drunk, aren’t you?” Rose asked with a laugh, drumming her fingertips along the Doctor’s forearm. She loved how the Doctor’s need to touch increased exponentially on the rare occasion she drank.

“Tipsy,” the Doctor insisted. “Not drunk.”

“Mhm, sure.”

The Doctor turned her head and nipped at Rose’s neck. “You doubt me?” she asked after kissing the spot.

“I know you can’t hold your liquor when there’s ginger involved, so yes.”

The Doctor loosened her grip and Rose turned in her embrace to face her, resting her hands over her hearts. Rose tipped her face up and laughed when she caught sight of the Doctor’s pout.

“Oh come on, you know I love it when you actually get as tipsy as me,” Rose soothed.

“But you’re not tipsy.”

“That’s because you abandoned me to talk to the ambassador and I couldn’t get another drink.”

The Doctor tugged at her ear, wincing. “Right, yeah.”

Rose grinned up at her. “Well then, easy enough to fix now. Let’s find me a drink and make this party more interesting.”

The Doctor leaned down and stole a quick kiss. “Sounds brilliant!”

They linked hands and started weaving through the partygoers towards the bar, planning to enjoy a couple more drinks before retiring to the chambers they’d been offered for the night and accepted.

It was a holiday for them, and for the town they were in. Rose and the Doctor were celebrating their anniversary while the Galiculli’s were in the midst of their winter festival and were more than happy to help the couple celebrate.

Halfway through the first drink, Rose tugged the Doctor into a corner for a heated snog. When the Doctor started whispering ideas into her ear about what she wanted to do when they got back to their room, Rose decided that they needed to make an early exit and quickly led the Doctor down the corridor towards their chambers.


End file.
